<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Синдром подмены by garvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061009">Синдром подмены</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet'>garvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтту приходится расследовать дело о пропавшем коте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Синдром подмены</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я хочу, чтобы вы вернули мне моего кота, — побитый ранней сединой тощий и растрепанный человек в очках в старомодной толстой оправе мрачно восседал перед Мердоком и почесывал за ухом упитанного полосатого кота. Тот блаженно жмурился и, как и полагается порядочному упитанному коту, урчал на всю комнату. Мердок и сам зажмурился от удовольствия под это оглушительное тарахтение.</p><p>— Простите, а этого вы взяли в приюте вместо потерянного? — Фогги ткнул в полосатого пальцем.</p><p>— Нет, — поморщился клиент. — Это мой кот. Пряник. Копия. Я принес его, чтобы вы увидели, как выглядит тот кот, которого нужно спасать.</p><p>Говорил визитер со странным акцентом, Фогги никак не мог понять — с каким. Южанин? Немец? Русский?</p><p>— Вы клонировали кота? — на всякий случай уточнил Фогги.</p><p>— Не я! — возмутился клиент, сверкнув оправой. — Я уважаю право Пряника на уникальность!</p><p>— Тогда что это? — Фогги снова ткнул пальцем в толстого полосатика. Тот лениво открыл один глаз и повел ухом.</p><p>— Это подставной кот, — клиент принялся успокаивающе чесать полосатику шейку. — Моего кота похитили и заменили точной копией, чтобы следить за мной.</p><p>Фогги моментально скис. Ему стало ужасно жаль кота Пряника. И своего возможного заработка. И своего времени.</p><p>— Если ваш второй кот пропал, мы можем помочь дать объявления, но вообще мы, знаете ли, адвокатская контора, — сказал он, отгораживаясь от клиента и кота настольным календарем с австралийскими пожарными. — Мы не занимаемся розыском. Мы не детективное агентство.</p><p>— Мне не нужны детективы, — гневно, но не слишком резко, чтобы не потревожить зверька, подался вперед клиент. — Я совершенно точно знаю, кто похитил Пряника! Я хочу, чтобы вы их засудили. Пусть вернут мне моего кота! Пусть вернут!</p><p>Мэтт все еще сыто жмурился, словно не замечая околесицы, которую нес клиент. Ему бы этого кота в руки для полноты тактильных ощущений — и все, был бы потерян для офисной работы на весь день... Щупал бы, трогал, слушал, зарывался бы носом в мех, перебирал бы пальцами складочки на боках и мял бы подушечки на лапках. Фогги и сам бы так делал с удовольствием. И кончилось бы все голодной смертью — и для кота, и для Фогги. Потому что не млеть нужно, а деньги зарабатывать. А на тронувшихся кукушечкой кошатниках много не заработаешь.</p><p>Фогги уже готовился записать на листке телефон проверенного терапевта и выдать его хозяину Пряника, но тут Мэтт очнулся от блаженства и ласково проурчал, обращаясь, видимо, к коту:</p><p>— Мы вам поможем.</p><p>Фогги поперхнулся и скомкал бумажку с телефоном.</p><p>— Мы вам перезвоним, чтобы уточнить детали, — поспешно добавил он, пнув Мэтта под столом.</p><p>— Мы зайдем к вам, чтобы изучить место похищения, — поправил его Мэтт, ловко возвращая пинок. — Некоторые улики могут пригодиться в суде.</p><p>— Я дома с семи вечера, — клиент встал, положив на стол свою визитную карточку. — Приходить не позже девяти. Звонить три раза.</p><p>Кот повел носом, зевнул и грустно уложил голову хозяину на плечо. Тот, тяжело вздохнув, отправился к выходу — к поджидавшему такси.</p><p>Фогги проследил из окна, как человек и кот исчезли в желтой с шашечками машине, и, наконец, рассмотрел визитку. Затем пробил адрес.</p><p>— Престижные апартаменты, смотри-ка, — хмыкнул он.</p><p>— Дорогой кошачий шампунь, ролекс, новые ботинки на кожаной подошве, — подхватил Мэтт. — Что тебе не нравится?</p><p>— Синдром подмены, — пояснил Фогги. — Парень явно псих. Такое бывает. Люди начинают считать, что их близких заменили клонами.</p><p>— Но так бывает, — возразил Мэтт. — Заменяют. Клонами, киборгами, оборотнями.</p><p>— Но не котов! — взвился Фогги. — Не котов, не канареек и не золотых рыбок!</p><p>— Мы берем это дело, — твердо сказал Мэтт. — Даже если он псих, и кота никто не подменял. Мне нравится этот кот. А у его хозяина акцент. Латверийский. Это может быть интересно.</p><p>С этим Фогги тем более не мог согласиться. Все, что было связано с Латверией, пахло не деньгами, не интересом, а очередной возможностью разрушений на Манхэттене. Но Мэтт улыбался так мягко, как улыбался только приняв решение, от которого его не смог бы отговорить даже господь бог.</p><p>— Проф. Роман Гловка, — прочел Фогги карточку. </p><p>— Узнай о нем все, — распорядился Мэтт. — А я постараюсь достать всю доступную информацию о его коте.</p><p>Роман Гловка оказался уважаемым профессором, читавшим лекции в ведущих университетах и колледжах Штатов, автором десятков книг. Он даже совершил ряд открытий средней важности. В частности — расшифровал основанный на квантовой хиральности язык селестиалов. По крайней мере, его боевую форму. Кажется, это применяли теперь для засекреченных орбитальных дезинтеграторов.</p><p>— Не мистер Фантастик, — подвел итог Фогги, — И даже не Доктор Дум или Тони Старк, но жаль, что такие мозги начали плавиться. Он провел детство в Советском Союзе. Дитя олимпиады. Мать умерла, когда ему было четыре. Воспитывала его тетка, пару лет — и тут объявился отец и к всеобщей радости забрал парня в Латверию. В Союз Роман возвращался один раз — на похороны тетки</p><p>— Оттуда он и привез Пряника, — вставил Мердок. — Это указано в ветеринарном паспорте. Пряник пересекал границу дважды: начала из Советского Союза его перевезли в Латверию, а затем, лет пять назад — в США. Все прививки в порядке, имеется чип.</p><p>— В Штаты Роман прибыл по приглашению из Хьюстона, а вид на жительство получал как беженец, — продолжил Фогги. — Холост. Иногда занимается благотворительностью. Увлекался верховой ездой, но упал с лошади. С тех пор ездит только на велосипеде или на такси. Вегетарианец. Сатанист.</p><p>— Вот как? — удивился Мердок.</p><p>— Сатанинский храм Гривза, — пояснил Фогги. — Подметают дороги, меняют ориентацию усопших возложением гениталий на их могилы и считают Сатану литературным персонажем. Всячески развлекаются и издеваются над прочими культистами и политиками.</p><p>— А-а-а, — успокоился Мэтт.</p><p>— Да. При этом за ним — никаких штрафов, привлечений к суду, тяжб, конфликтов. Ничего. Добропорядочный гражданин.</p><p>— И полностью добропорядочный кот, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Ни жалоб соседей, ни побегов. Собственный Инстаграм с двумя тысячами подписчиков, среди которых даже Доктор Дум.</p><p>— У Дума есть инстаграм? — удивился Фогги.</p><p>— И он лайкает каждую фотографию Пряника. Не могу оценить, насколько удачны эти снимки.</p><p>Фогги быстро отыскал кота в Инстаграме. Фотографии действительно были удачными: кот красиво лежал, красиво умывался, красиво драл хозяйское кресло. Красиво крал котлетку и изящно сбрасывал со стола чашку с чаем. Фогги немедленно на него подписался.</p><p>— Дум прав, — сообщил он Мэтту.</p><p>— Просмотри снимки внимательно — самые старые против самых новых. Отметь, если увидишь хоть какие-то различия.</p><p>Именно этим Фогги уже и занимался. Но это было все равно что предложить рассматривать снимки слепому. Если не знать кота всю жизнь, то, как ни всматривайся, один толстый полосатый зверь ничем не отличается от другого толстого и полосатого.</p><p>— Как по мне, тут везде один и тот же кот, — признался он. — Но я не специалист.</p><p>— Значит, выясним больше, когда их навестим, — Мэтт уже надевал пиджак. Фогги заподозрил, что партнеру просто не терпится добавить к дорогой шерсти костюма еще и кошачью. Говорят, мужчины в пиджаках с налипшими шерстинками куда более привлекательны для дам. Фогги тоже решил проверить, так ли это, раз уж подвернулся такой случай. В конце концов, если не сработает — всегда можно отдать костюм в чистку.</p><p>Апартаменты мистер Гловка снимал действительно примечательные — почти сравнимые с пижонским лофтом Мэтта. Тут и панорамные окна во всю стену огромной студии на двадцать пятом этаже, и дорогая, но исцарапанная мебель, и полочки и лежанки для путешествий кота по всему периметру, и выход на террасу на крыше, к цветнику, скамеечкам, небольшому фонтанчику и телескопу. Прянику здесь явно жилось вольготно. Когда Мэтт и Фогги вошли в студию, кот как раз возлежал кверху брюхом на широком хозяйском диване. Он, как и все ему подобные, исхитрился занять место в центре и при этом растянуться так, что устроиться рядом, не потревожив хвоста или лапок, было уже невозможно даже для тощего Гловки. Судя по оставленным на столике очкам, хозяину кота пришлось ютиться в более скромном кресле. Гостей Гловка усадил на оттоманку под пальмой у окна.</p><p>— Как давно вы заметили, что вашего кота подменили? — сразу после обязательных ритуалов вежливости Мэтт перешел к делу.</p><p>— Неделю назад, — ответил мистер Гловка, косясь на Пряника. — Он стал шипеть на лоток.</p><p>Гловка указал на странную черную скульптуру в виде здоровенной бесформенной черной чаши, стоявшую рядом с пальмой. Фогги сперва решил, что это — заготовка под клумбу.</p><p>— Видите ли, это слепок предполагаемого следа селестиала, — продолжал Гловка. — Пряник всегда презрительно мочился и гадил в него. Он ведь отважный латверийский кот. Он способен обоссать и живого селестиала. Даже не сомневайтесь. А неделю назад он наотрез отказался даже приближаться к лотку. Стал шипеть и обходить стороной. Мне пришлось купить для него обычный пластиковый поддон.</p><p>— Вы сказали — латверийский кот? — удивился Мэтт. — Но разве он не русский?</p><p>— Русским был кот моей тети, — вздохнул мистер Гловка. — Его похитили и подменили, когда я привез его в Латверию.</p><p>— И его тоже?</p><p>— Тот кот служил КГБ. Когда я его забирал, тетушкина соседка сказала мне по секрету, что у тетушки вовсе не было кота. Мне его подсунули, чтобы прослушивать. А в Латверии его заменили другим. С Пряником Первым мы не успели толком познакомиться, так что я не в обиде. Но Пряник Второй — мой кот. Соавтор моих изысканий. Домашний любимец. Память о родине. То, что похитили и заменили его, для меня настоящий удар!</p><p>Фогги зажмурился. Это было уже слишком.</p><p>— Как вы в первый раз узнали, что кота подменили? — невозмутимо спросил Мэтт.</p><p>— Вот это было совсем просто — он иначе пах. Пряник из КГБ пах селедкой, я не успел его вымыть, а сам он вылизываться не желал. Новый Пряник тоже был ленив, но чист. Я присмотрелся и понял, что это новый кот. Моя работа связана с тем, чтобы замечать такие мелочи. Если можешь отличить одну частицу от другой, то макрообъекты дифференцировать проще.</p><p>— Кого вы подозреваете в похищении кота? — поинтересовался Фогги.</p><p>— Конечно, ЦРУ, — ответил мистер Гловка.</p><p>Пряник тем временем сладко потянулся, открыл один глаз, осмотрелся, обдумал ситуацию, затем упал с дивана и медленно дотопал до пальмы. Зашипев для порядка на черный след селестиала, он прыгнул прямо в протянутые руки Мэтта. И сразу принялся месить лапками, безжалостно терзая когтями дорогую костюмную шерсть. Мэтт расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>— Почему кота похитили именно сейчас? — спросил он.</p><p> — Совсем недавно я познакомился в профильном чате с очаровательной землячкой. У нас роман, мы много говорим о работе. Ко мне уже заходили люди в штатском и убеждали, что ей нужно только выведывать военные секреты. Эти мерзавцы уже следили за мной и просматривали мою переписку. А теперь они захотели влезть и в мою спальню.</p><p>— Если мы найдем вашего кота, что будет с этим?</p><p>— У меня будет два кота, — мистер Гловка тряхнул взлохмаченной головой. — Не отдавать же бедного тюфяка этим негодяям!</p><p>— Но ведь через своего кота они продолжат за вами следить?</p><p>— Да пожалуйста, — Гловка сделал широкий жест в сторону панорамного окна. — Я латвериец. Я к этому привык. Я просто хочу, чтобы мне вернули моего кота.</p><p>— Ты что, правда поверил во все это? — возмутился Фогги, когда они покинули мистера Гловку с его толстым подменным полосатиком.</p><p>— Отчасти, — ответил Мэтт. — Я сомневаюсь, что это ЦРУ. Когда-то у них действительно был проект использования кошек для шпионажа. Они обучили кота, напичкали его дорогостоящими датчиками и микрофонами и выпустили под русское посольство.</p><p>— И его раскрыли? — заинтересовался Фогги. — Он пометил бюст Ленина, и его прогнали? Укусил за лодыжку посла? Испортил его любимые тапки? Сожрал его канарейку?</p><p>— Нет, все было куда печальнее. Он не добежал до посольства, погнался за воробьем и попал под машину вместе со всеми этими дорогущими микрофонами и датчиками. У следивших за котом агентов был настолько сильный стресс, что руководство навсегда вычеркнуло котов из своих планов.</p><p>— Боже, — ужаснулся Фогги.</p><p> — Они слишком большие консерваторы, чтобы повторять этот трюк. То, что они напичкали дом мистера Гловки всяческими камерами и прослушкой, я допускаю. А вот что украли кота — сомневаюсь.</p><p>— Я все еще считаю, что у мистера Гловки неладно с головой, а не с котом, — вздохнул Фогги. — Но предположим, что и с котом тоже. Кто по-твоему мог это сделать, кроме ЦРУ?</p><p>— Русские и Дум, — уверенно заявил Мэтт. — Русские могли бы попытаться снова внедрить своего агента, а Дум — провести обновление оборудования. Кот пожилой. Знаешь, детям иногда старых хомячков подменяют молодыми до того, как те смогут увидеть их мертвыми.</p><p>— И как мы отнимем кота у Дума или у русских? — уточнил Фогги.</p><p>— Я этим займусь, — пообещал Мэтт, постукивая своей палочкой по асфальту. По его лицу Фогги понял: тому, кто обидел кота, сильно не поздоровится. Даже если это Доктор Дум.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Посольства Мэтт проверил в тот же день. Ни в посольстве Латверии, ни у русских котом и не пахло. В посольстве у русских пахло свежей диппочтой с кокаином и бассетхаундом посла. Зато в латверийском посольстве обнаружилась новенькая когтеточка, обернутая в подарочную бумагу и адресованная Виктору фон Думу. Дело затягивалось.</p><p>В Латверию он проник через Транзию, и, все еще обалдевший от джетлага, добрался до Думштадта рейсовыми автобусами. И только там, ближе к вечеру, переоделся в костюм красного дьявола и отправился штурмовать замок Дума.</p><p>Открытого столкновения он не планировал — по крайней мере, пока. Поэтому посты охраны обходил тихо, взбираясь по каменным стенам и уповая на то, что ни один луч прожекторов, шаривших повсюду, не попадет на тот уступ, где он укроется. Если ползти по камням и стенам медленно, шансы возрастали. Если передвигаться быстро, могли сработать датчики движения, которыми тоже было утыкано все вокруг — Мэтт знал об этом от Человека-Паука, не раз проходившего этот маршрут. Как раз перед рейсом он связался с Паучком, чтобы уточнить самую последнюю известную планировку замка. Однако полностью полагаться на эти сведения было нельзя — Дум имел привычку тщательно прорабатывать свои ошибки после каждого удачного проникновения героев и усложнять им задачу в следующий раз. Больше датчиков, больше камер, больше думботов, больше турелей — лидер Латверии развлекался как мог. Если бы он продавал записи каждого нового супергеройского штурма Моджо, он бы озолотился. Ну, озолотился бы еще больше. Хотя, кто знает, может, Дум эти записи и продавал...</p><p>На одном из уступов Мэтт наткнулся на колбасу. Кусок сыровяленой колбасы, безобразно обгрызенный с одного конца, торчал, зажатый между камней. Ощупав находку, Мэтт пришел к выводу, что колбасу сюда занесли и обклевали не птицы. Кто-то прикладывался к ней здесь маленькими клыками — и не раз. А перья и фрагменты крыльев на соседних камнях говорили о том, что колбаса служила еще и приманкой для кого-то коварного. Возможно, полосатого. Толстые коты порой проявляют чудеса ловкости и сообразительности. Оставив колбасу на месте, Мэтт полез дальше. Он был уже в той части, где можно было вслушиваться в происходящее внутри, за окнами замка. В замке топали, гремели посудой, включали телевизор, музыку, говорили о погоде и о том, что в Америке линчуют мутантов. Это все было не важно — Мэтту был нужен только один звук. И он его, наконец, нашел. До источника звука пришлось пробежаться по новенькой черепичной крыше (человек-Паук предупредил, что некоторые фрагменты на ней не закреплены — разумеется, не закреплены оказались совсем не те фрагменты, на которые указал Паук), а затем забраться на башенку с кованым скрипучим флюгером (все куда проще, если ты — Человек-Паук, и куда сложнее, если ты — не он). Оттуда, открыв отмычкой замок на решетке окна, по винтовой лестнице можно было спуститься в одну из замковых библиотек. Именно там находилось то, что Мэтт искал. Там оглушительно мурлыкали.</p><p>Кот. Возможно, толстый и полосатый, с остатками запаха дорогого шампуня.</p><p>Но только проскользнув в библиотеку, Мэтт понял, что не почувствовал и не услышал главного — кот мурлыкал на коленях лидера Латверии, Виктора фон Дума.</p><p>Без конфронтации было не обойтись, и Мэтт встал в боевую стойку.</p><p>— Мало того, что ты дерзнул явиться сюда через крышу, как какой-нибудь мальчишка из Квинса, при этом сделав это со скоростью, достойной садовой улитки — так ты еще и смеешь угрожать Думу, не поприветствовав его?! — приглушенно, чтоб не напугать кота, спросил Дум.</p><p>— Мое почтение, — пробормотал Мэтт, не спеша расслабляться. — Дело в том, что...</p><p>— Молчать! И склонись пред Думом!</p><p>Мэтт на всякий случай кивнул — что могло сойти за поклон. Он напряженно вслушивался, не торопится ли сюда отряд думботов. Впрочем, Думу достаточно просто метко метнуть какое-нибудь убийственное заклинание. Вставать, сбрасывая с колен кота он, очевидно, не собирался. Да и кто бы в своем уме тут встал без крайней необходимости?</p><p>— Я знаю, что тебя нанял Гловка, — сказал Дум. — Он написал об этом на своей странице. Мне известно, что ты заходил в мое посольство. Я ожидал, что ты явишься ко мне за дальнейшими инструкциями. Так вот — получи их: немедленно возвращайся в Нью-Йорк и верни нашего похищенного кота его хозяину! Или познаешь гнев Дума!</p><p>— Мм... — попытался сообразить что-то Мэтт. — Но разве не он сейчас у вас на руках?</p><p>— Не будь большим идиотом, чем ты есть, Сорвиголова, — фыркнул Дум. — Это русский кот! Я дал ему политическое убежище.</p><p>Кот звучал как очень довольный эмиграцией беженец. Сыто. Уютно.</p><p>— И вы знаете, где сейчас латверийский? — уточнил Мэтт</p><p>— Разумеется. В его чип встроен маячок.</p><p>Это облегчало задачу, если только не нужно было штурмовать Кремль. Или Пентагон.</p><p>— Он у Николаса Фьюри, — продолжил Дум. — Ступай и забери его! Этот кот — подданный Латверии, а подданные Латверии неприкосновенны!</p><p>Мэтт ужасно пожалел, что не взял с собой Фогги. Он всегда жалел об этом в таких случаях. Рассказывать подобное во время посиделок за бокалом пива — совсем не то. Такое нужно переживать вместе, перешептываясь и толкая друг друга локтями в бок. Старательно подавляя глупые улыбки и обожая при этом весь мир. И даже Доктора Дума. Ну, хотя бы пока у него на коленях мурлычет краденый русский полосатый кот, и пока Дум боится шевельнуться и нарушить эту идиллию.</p><p>Пряник Первый прервал тарахтение на пару секунд, чтобы зевнуть во всю пасть.</p><p>— Я постараюсь вернуть кота, — пообещал Мэтт.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Проникнуть на базу ЩИТа ничуть не проще, чем в замок Дума. Но проникать туда Мэтт и не собирался. Он решил пройти официально, и в этот раз даже взял с собой Фогги. Несколько минут они терпеливо стояли перед дверью суперсекретного ангара, адрес которого можно было найти на любом фанатском сайте. Дверь мигала им в лица красным огоньком, затем открылась.</p><p>— Ну, это все-таки не ЦРУ, — сказал Фогги, когда, пройдя лабиринтом мрачных коридоров, они вошли в кабинет Ника Фьюри (у одного из поворотов Фогги заметил мисочку с водой). Глава ЩИТа восседал за длинным столом и пытался выглядеть очень серьезно и официально. Возможно, даже грозно.</p><p>Мешали этому два кота. Один — рыжий, наглый, лоснящийся — сидел расслабленно, а из-под его пушистой жопки торчал край какой-то очень важной бумаги с серьезной печатью. Рядом с ним устроился толстый полосатый котище и чинно вылизывал рыжему ухо.</p><p>— Да, не ЦРУ, — согласился Мэтт.</p><p>— Мистер Фьюри, — сказал Фогги, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха. — Боюсь, одного из этих котов придется отдать. Если сделаете это добровольно, мы не скажем о вас никому и свалим все на Центральное Разведывательное Управление.</p><p>— Или на русских, — ввернул Мэтт.</p><p>— Или на русских, — легко согласился Фогги. — Можем даже на пришельцев.</p><p>— Можем, — подтвердил Мэтт.</p><p>Пряник зажмурился и чихнул.</p><p>Фьюри закашлялся.</p><p>К вечеру у профессора Романа Гловки было уже два кота.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>